Silk and Mango!
by kkkloveu
Summary: Sorry you need to read in to find out... ;) ;)


**With lots of joy, happiness, sweets, chocolates, cakes and gifts wishing you a very..**

**In soft gleaming of stars...**  
**may all ur dreams come true,**  
**may evry star of every night bring love and joy to you...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHILPAM..!**

* * *

The silent atmosphere there at that moment with some smiles that came after breaking that long lasting hard to maintain stern face, and with some angry eyes was put to an end by a lovely laugh that echoed around the premises of that room, and with those angry eyes turning into shiny and smiling ones, every lip was carved into a beautiful smile which later turned into a big, soothing and an enthusiastic laugh. With Hi-5's and handshakes, that memorable moment was dispersed by the young students who a few minutes back had completely dipped their teacher in water by gifting her a tricky flower...!

A beautiful girl with curly hair and a charming personality stood there beside her friends laughing, talking and smiling. She had simplicity and an aura that cannot be defined in words...Packing her bags, stuffing in the heavy books that she had to read to make her dream and her parent's dream come true, she bid her friends goodbye as she, still smiling, left the place where she came everyday to make her dream a real life experience..

She was still smiling in herself, that incident, those smiles were still there in her heart which was making her smile broadly, she shook her head and then after some moments of silence, she, knowing her next destination full well, started to walk...

It's her daily routine, she comes here in this prestigious college for pursuing her dream of becoming a forensic doctor, her life was full of fun, joy, work, tears and smiles, just everything, a perfect life..! She smiled thinking this, but her smile was not a genuine one, it had some sadness in it, sadness of something that was still missing...

She sat down feeling the cool aroma around her, her feet dipped in cold water which provided her with new energy and new hope. She turned her neck up and looked at the sky and the birds that were roaming around, she still had that childish dream of flying in the vast sky completely fearless and without any boundaries of world and society to disturb a beautiful sphere of her own...smiling she pushed the thought out of her mind as now the sea with beautiful colour and the ripples that formed on it creating a wonderful picture of earth grabbed her focus. She was particularly not a nature lover, but she came here every day to relax her mind and to ease her tension...but she knew that within a few seconds from now on, her life was going to get miserable...as the thought had just formed in her brain..she heard a familiar voice...

"Kiddo..!"

Just one year, she thought after hearing this irritating word, the owner of this hoarse voice was just one year older than her and still.. "kiddo.." She shook her head, clearly disappointed with her friend's mentality.

Ignoring the owner of voice, She started to splash water with her feet, the transparent droplets of this magical liquid always made her smile unknowingly, she could see her reflection in this liquid, and it did made her smile more, it was then, when she was busy in admiring herself that she noticed a figure appear behind her reflection in water, she turned instantly and saw someone in black dress smiling at her with his yellow teeth, which were covered with something red, the person started to move towards her slowly, but she was much calm, she was just looking at the person, the person reached close to her, and when he was going to say something, she just turned away towards the sea and said calmly..

"kitni baar kaha hai tumse ki khaane ke baad brush kiya karo..magar nahi...abh hogaye na tumhare teeth yellow, kitne gande lag rahe ho tum.."

The person was left with nothing to say, he just slapped his forehead and took out his mask and whispered..

"bhala churail thodi na kissi se daregi, hunh..(he shook his head, clearly unable to believe that he tried to scare the "maa" of bhoots with bhoot beta..)" With this thought a smile came on his lips and he sat down beside her with his legs inside the sea water...

He looked at her, but she was still lost in her own world, he too turned towards the sea and started to look somewhere in distance...A pin drop silence was built there and only the rhyming of sea waves could be heard...

The girl smiled in her own self, and thought with a naughty intension... "abh dekhti hun kaise khud hi irritate ho jata hai..aakhir hai toh ladka hi na..hahahaha"

This silence was unbearable for him, after all he was indeed a boy and for boys it is almost impossible to bear silence..he again looked at her this time with a bit restless expression...but she was till busy, he again turned his face irritatingly towards the sea...the girl tried hard to control her smile...

Now it was getting completely impossible for him to sit there and just look at this sea and sky, it was so much irritating, he thought how can someone sit there in so much silence without even a word and without doing anything...even the thought scared him to hell...he looked at his friend again and whispered..

"haan chudail hai toh kuch bhi kar sakti hai.."

He patted her shoulder with.. "kiddo"

But she remained adamant, this time she had decided to teach him a lesson...haha..a naughty smile threatened to break on her lips..but how can someone question a girl's decision..No..never..!

He got up now completely aware of his friend's intention, after all he was the master of annoyance and not her...a naughty smile came on his lips as he circled around her while singing and calling her with...

"kiddo..kiddo...kiddo...kiddo...kiddo.."

This word was much irritating...she could not bear this word for once and now she had to bear it for so many times...she jerked her head irritatingly...her fists clenched..she whispered to herself to calm her down...

"nahi tarika nahi...just cool down...cool cool...(she looked at her watch and whispered)..bass thodi der aur sehele iss bander ko...phir jitna peetna hai peetna...bas kuch der aur.."

She calmed herself down and acted as she was not bothered about his presence...

But he was just himself...he moved close to her and shouted in her ear... "KIDDO..!"

Seeing her still sitting in same position he became worried and touched her with...

"kahin iss pe kisi bhoot ka saya toh nahi..nahi nahi chudail pe kaise bhoot ka saya aayega...main bhi na kaisi baatein soch rahan hun..." he jerked his head..

He got up from beside her and started to stroll around her with some whispers and showing his observation skills as...

"shaant bethi hai...kuch bol nahi rahi...aur toh aur gussa bhi nahi ho rahi...kahin khoi hui bhi lagti hai..yeh toh saare ussi khatarnaak bemari ke lakshan show kar rahi hai...yaani..yaani.."

He moved close to her and grabbing her shoulders said loudly... "Tarika tujhe PYAAR hogaya hai...OUCH...!"

A hard punch on his shoulder made him realise about his mistake...and said to him very easily that his observation was wrong...but this was not all, Tarika started to beat him with..

"kiddo..haan...kiddo...ruko abhi batati hun tumhein...kiddo ke bache.."

The boy stopped running and stood while saying seriously.. "nahi Kiddo...main tumhara baby nahi.." he winked at her and now even more angry she started to run behind him...

Both of them laughed and teased each other while running around that place which was both their favourite...the transparent sea...the vast sky..trees...flowers and greenery all around always provided a sooth to their hearts...

Panting and still laughing from this another day of fun of theirs both of them stooped beside the sea and looked amazingly at the beauty of the setting sun...the red, orange sea made their eyes shine like the sun itself...both of them calmed down and closed their eyes in order to take in this beautiful moment...

Tarika opened her eyes and looking at her friend's still closed eyes, she smiled and taking a glance at her watch she whispered praising herself..

"perfect timing the brilliant Tarika.." she acted as if raising her collars and then immediately realising the importance of these few seconds she moved to her bag and taking out something secretly she moved for final preparations...

As he opened his eyes..he saw a candle lit in front of him...but what really made him surprised, smile and brought tears in his eyes was the thing in which the candle saying 20 was presented to him... The digit 2 was stuck inside a melted Dairy milk SILK chocolate, and the 0 was done inside a mango...

And there with much beauty it was written on peeled mango and opened silk...HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHILPAM..!

He smiled seeing this...but then started laughing while grabbing his stomach..tarika confusingly looked at him and asked him.. "what?" he tried to stop his laughter and then said with laughter fits in between..

"tum..tumne..hahaha…tumne yeh cake..haha..yeh silk aura am..hahaha"

He started to laugh again while tarika looked at him angrily but then looked at her special cake and a smile came on her lips too which soon turned into a laughter…

Now after sometime..

Tarika grabbed him and taking him beside the sea and sitting down while arranging everything she asked him to blow the candles...

He nodded and blew the candles with a simple wish said aloud as.. "bhagvaan sabhi larko ko iss chudail se bachana...warna bechare toh bas.." tarika punched him hard and eyed him angrily, but he just winked at her and said again "sorry bhagwaan woh kya hai na chudail bura maan gayi..wish change.." The rest he whispered in complete silence...

He opened his eyes after his secret talk with the God...

Tarika looked at him and said.. "maangli tumne apni wish?" he nodded and tarika immediately forwarded him the small penknife that she always kept with herself with... "chalo chalo phir jaldi se cake..(shudu started laughing, tarika continued angrily)..lejaun kya yeh bhi haan..(shilpam controlled his laugh)..chalo lo kaato abh jaldi se..mujhe bhook lagi hai yaar..."

Shilpam smiling cut the cake...oh sorry...silk and mango and then took some mango and silk on his fingers and started to lick them with.. "hmmm...delicious...(he moved his tongue around in order to show how tasty the treat was"

Tarika sat there shocked with her mouth open, looking at her shilpam said still licking his fingers...

"kiddo..muh toh band karlo...warna issmein shark ghus jaayegi.."

Tarika slammed her foot in water in anger which resulted in the water to rise up and wash shilpam...shilpam was shocked while this time tarika started to laugh loudly and within a few seconds shilpam joined her too...

Both of them finished the cake now with playing and not eating it, both their faces were covered with mango and chocolate...they both looked at each other's condition and started laughing until their stomach started to ache and their eyes started to release some water droplets...

While the laughing stopped shilpam asked to Tarika naughtily... "mujhe laga nahi tha ki tujhe mera birthday yaad hoga.."

Tarika was shocked, she slapped shilpam on his arm hardly and said to him in anger.. "matlab kya hai tera haan? Tujhe lagta hai ki main bhulakkad hu..."

Shilpam(smiling and really happy as got succeeded in irritating her.. "nahi nahi maine aisa kabh kaha..(tarika smiled a bit while shilpam again)..main toh keh raha thi ki tu..tu maha bhulakkad hai...hahahaha"

He started laughing saying this while tarika again started her punches and slaps...after some time shilpam said to her.. "aare bas meri maa chodh do abh mujhe...KIDDO jee..hahahaha" he started to laugh again...

While tarika this time punched him but then seeing him laughing she too started smiling and them laughing loudly she said.. "woh toh maine tumhe baksh diya kyunki aaj tumhara birthday tha na issiliye..warna toh main.."

Shilpam.. "haan haan pata hai mujhe warna tum mujhe...ek badi wali chocolate deti haina...main hun hi itna sweet sa.."

Tarika.. "haan ekdum karele jaise sweet ho tum.."

Shilpam.. "tum se toh phir bhi meetha hi hun...Miss. Dawayi.." he said making annoying faces..

Tarika started laughing seeing him and said in a naughty tone.. "tum mujhse bahot darte ho na.."

Shilpam.. "abh chudail se toh darunga hi na.." he said casually..

Tarika again punched him hard in anger..

Shilpam.. "kitna maarti ho tum mujh chote, pyaare, innocent aur sweet se bache ko...Ahh..dekho abh toh mera haath hi neela padh gaya hai.."

Tarika.. "alien ke haath aise hi hote hain.."

Shilpam.. "haha..very funny...aur kuch?..tumhara sense of humour din bhar din kam hota jaa raha hai kiddo.."

Tarika moved towards her bag and picking it up said.. "tumhari sangat ke side effects...SHUgary.."

Saying this she started to move, when shilpam asked her.. "arre mera Gift kahan hai...haan"

Tarika(casually).. "gift..yeh gift kya hota hai.."

Shilpam(annoyingly)... "tera sir...kanjoos kahi ki.."

She smiled listening this and finally left the place with a smile while saying..

"Good night shilpam...mere sapne nahi dekhna raat ko.."

Shilpam.. "mujhe thodi na raat ko teri shakal dekhke darna hai..Good night...aur aunty ko mera Hi kehena.."

Tarika.. "namaste" she said correcting him..

Shilpam.. "nahi aunty mera HI hi lengi, tu apni Namaste apne paas rakh.."

She shook her head and finally left...

Shilpam.. "kanjoos ne gift bhi nahi diya..kal dekhta hun abh isse.."

He moved towards his bag and picked it up, while at that time something fell down from his bag..

He bent down and picked it up, as he read those lines a simple smile came on his lips..

" Happy birthday Shilpam...a sweet gift for my shugary friend.."

He opened the box and next minute he was completely dipped in water, shocked and irritated he stamped his foot while his eyes fell on a paper that lay inside the box in plastic cover...He opened it...

"Awww...tu nahaya nahi tha na issiliye...hahahahaha...chal koi gal nahi..apna bag check karle...iss baar pakka usslein gift hai..."

Shilpam checked his bag smilingly and saw inside it a wrapped gift box..this time he was scared so opened the box while keeping it away from himself, but this time nothing happened so he brought the box forward and inside it saw a smart and dashing wrist watch with a big black dial. He smiled broadly looking at it and whispered..

Shilpam.. "pagal kahin ki.." he then looked at the mess they had created and remembered that silk-mango shugary cake and started laughing with.. "hahahaha…silk and mango, what an idea serjee…oh oh sorry Kiddo jee..hahahaha..''(thinking)..isse irritate karne mein bada maza aata hai..hahaha.."

**A/N**

**First Of all A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU SHILPAM…! May god bless you and may all your dreams come true one day with lots of joy, happiness, wishes and respect.. :D**

**Well i am really sorry if anybody offended with that word "chudail" being used for Tarika, it's just a friendly name that shilpam calls her with...i hope nobody is taking it in some other sense, still if you are it was my duty to clear that part...hope other than that everything's fine ****J**

**Again a Very Happy BIRTHDAY to You SHILPAM...FROM my SIDE This TiMe.. :D I hope you liked your gift though it was not that good but still i tried my best.. ****J**


End file.
